herofandomcom-20200223-history
Daryl Dixon
Daryl Dixon is one of the main protagonists and survivors of the zombie apocalypse in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the younger brother to Merle Dixon and makes his debut appearance in "Tell It to the Frogs". Daryl is an expert at hunting, tracking, and navigating. Due to his survival skills, Rick Grimes values him as an important member of the group, him being his right-hand man. Following the deaths of Ed and Sophia Peletier, Daryl has developed a close bond with fellow survivor Carol Peletier. He later formed a brief bond with fellow survivor Beth Greene. His weapon of choice is the Crossbow. Overview Appearance and Personality Daryl is a slim built Caucasian man with brown hair and commonly keeps facial hair on his lip and chin. His eyes are green. Daryl is often volatile but is still significantly more level-headed and rational than his older brother, Merle Dixon. Despite usually acting distant, Daryl has shown on numerous occasions to be caring, and selfless. He went alone and risked his life in an attempt to find Sophia, and immediately took initiative to go back and find Andrea, when she got separated from the group. An experienced tracker and hunter, he is deadly accurate with his Horton Scout HD 125. He is also highly skilled with various firearms and knives. He has taken a prominent role in safeguarding the members of his group. Rick was trusting Daryl completely in the end of the second season and in the third season has replaced Shane as Rick's right-hand man. Although he is shown to be the lone wolf of the group early on in the series, he has started to integrate himself more with everyone, particularly in his friendship with Rick and his growing relationship with Carol. By the end of the third season, he is well-liked and respected by the entire group. Gallery community_image_1384453974.jpg|Daryl as he appears in the video game, The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct DarylCastPhoto1.jpeg|Daryl as he appears in Season 1. DarylCastPhoto2.jpg|Daryl as he appears in Season 2. Darylportrait.jpg|Daryl as he appears in Season 3. Trivia *Daryl Dixon is one of the characters that were in the TV Series, but not the Comic Series. *Daryl won IGN's "Best TV Hero" of 2012. *Daryl was never originally planned for the TV Show. After the actor Norman Reedus auditioned for the role of Merle Dixon, they liked his audition so much they created Daryl Dixon specifically for Norman. *An April Fools Joke was done in where Daryl would appear in the Comic Series in Issue 129. *Though a fan favorite on the show, Kirkman confirmed that he has no interest in including Daryl in the comics. Category:The walking dead heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lead Males Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Child Nurturer Category:Male Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Knifemen Category:Good Darkness Category:Humans Category:Multiple Saver Category:Main Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Axemen Category:Hunters Category:Big Good Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Horror Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Leaders Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Anti Villains Category:Siblings Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Comic Relief Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Honest Heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Rescuers Category:Victims Category:Son of a Hero Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Riders Category:Normal Badass Category:Archers Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Family of a Villain Category:Heroic Doubters Category:Heroes who lose their way Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful